


RECUÉRDAME

by Guadi_Fics



Series: YoI OS [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: —¿Tiene a alguien que le acompañe? ¿Quiere que lo llamemos ahora?‘¡Sí!’ -quiso gritar automáticamente por puro impulso, e incluso comenzando a asentir lentamente… antes de simplemente negar mientras empezaba a romperse y a sollozar, ahogándose entre los primeros de varios hipidos cuando la tremenda y terrible realidad de aquello comenzó a asentarse en su mente, abrumándolo..—Yuuri. Yo… él… él va a estar para ti. Lo sé y tú también —susurró con la mirada llena de pena y humedad. De nuevo esa mirada.Yuuri sonrió a su pesar.—Lo sé. Me ama tanto que se quedaría a mi lado hasta el final. Y yo lo amo lo suficiente como para evitárselo.—Pero no hace falta que lo hieras de esa forma tan cruel para dejarlo, Yuuri —murmuró el mayor, cerrando los ojos y tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse delicadamente el rostro ahora bañado.—Es necesario, porque él nunca me va a dejar.





	RECUÉRDAME

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: realmente es muy sad y trágico así que preparen pañuelitos a mano... y chocolates(?
> 
> •DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Yuri on Ice. Mappa y a su escritora Kubo.   
> •PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST DE ESTA HISTORIA A ESTA U OTRA PLATAFORMA.

—¿Está… está seguro? —preguntó con la última casi ínfima cuota de esperanza que albergaba, sintiéndola escurrirse entre sus temblorosas manos cuando, por toda respuesta, no recibió más que un seco asentimiento y una mirada llena de pesar.

—Lo siento —escuchó le decía. O creyó escucharle. Lo cierto era que el pitido que había comenzado hacía rato a zumbar en sus oídos no hacía más que aumentar de volumen cada vez más. La visión borrosa tampoco ayudaba a su concentración—. Señor Katsuki. Señor Katsuki, por favor, respire hondo. Sí, justo así. Otra vez, sí, así está mejor.

—Yo… lo sien…

—No tiene porqué disculparse. Dígame, ¿vino hoy con alguien a la consulta? —Yuuri negó, aún concentrándose plenamente en su respiración, y el pobre hombre suspiró—. De ahora en más deberá de venir acompañado, sobre todo una vez que comience los tratamientos. ¿Tiene a alguien que le acompañe? ¿Quiere que lo llamemos ahora?

_ ‘¡Sí! _ ’ -quiso gritar automáticamente por puro impulso, e incluso comenzando a asentir lentamente… antes de simplemente negar mientras empezaba a romperse y a sollozar, ahogándose entre los primeros de varios hipidos cuando la tremenda y terrible realidad de aquello comenzó a asentarse en su mente, abrumándolo.

Él iba a morir.

_ Él  _ iba a morir.  _ Él _ . No un conocido o allegado, no un familiar o un amigo.  _ Él  _ -y qué terrible era tener el mero pensamiento de preferir fuese alguien más en medio de todo aquel caos emocional.

Sintió la agitación antes de realmente procesar qué era lo que estaba pasándole.

—Señor Katsuki…

Aire. Le faltaba el aire. No podía respirar. Estaba ahogándose. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en cuán irónico sería morir ahogado por un simple ataque de ansiedad cuando le acababan de asegurar una muerte próxima segura, pero de una enfermedad mil veces peor.

A lo lejos escuchó los gritos.

A lo lejos sintió manos firmes manejando su cuerpo.

A lo lejos… antes de que, perdido en la angustia, se dejara arrastrar a la más absoluta oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

—Uhhmm… —se quejó. 

Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que por un segundo se preguntó porqué había tomado tanto la noche anterior.

—¿Yuuri? Oh, por Dios, Yuuri. Vamos, despierta, cariño.

_ ‘¿Victor?’  _ -pensó descolocado, sintiendo como la lengua se le pegaba al paladar de lo reseca que tenía la boca. Completamente desorientado a por qué estaría con semejante migraña con lo que parecían ser los restos de una borrachera de primera, y más encima con un Victor llamándole medio desesp…

De pronto todo lo acontecido llegó de golpe a su memoria.

La cita.

El nuevo estudio.

La consulta.

_ El resultado. _

Comenzó a llorar.

—¿Yuuri?, Yuuri, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué es lo que… ?

—Señor, debo pedirle que se retire un momento en lo que reviso al paciente, por favor.

—No. No me voy a ir. Yuuri, por favor, ¿qué pasa?

—Señor, le pido por favor que me deje revisar al paciente, el doctor hablará con usted en cuanto llegue y…

—¡NO! 

—¡Yuuri!

—Señor Katsuki.

—Victor, no sé qué haces aquí pero, por favor, vete.

—¿Qué?

—Señor Katsuki, el señor Nikiforov fue contactado como referente de emergencias cuando usted se desvaneció en el consultorio del doctor St…

—¡Basta!

—Señor Katsuki.

—Yuuri, ¿qué demonios está pasan… ?

—Se-señora, por favor. Él, él es mi ex y yo, no… no quiero, puedo —intentó explicarse el japonés entre los tenues sollozos que le gobernaban, comprendiendo un poco el porqué era a su ex a quien habían contactado. Rompiéndose en cuanto vio la mirada de pena que le daba la enfermera. La segunda mirada.

—Entiendo.

—Yuuri, por favor. No entiendo, ¿qué pasa?

—Señor Nikiforov, por favor, el paciente debe de descansar por lo que debo pedirle se retire de la habitación, o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¡no! De ninguna manera. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta no sab…

—Victor —le llamó Yuuri con suavidad. Sus ojos tan opacos y sin vida que Victor tuvo que retener un jadeo por la impresión que aquello le causó—. Vitya. Por favor. Espera fuera en lo que hablo con el doctor.

Victor cuadró la mandíbula y tensó sus hombros. Estaba confundido, pero aún más temeroso. Toda aquella situación había sido tan sorpresiva como inesperada. Sin embargo, ahora todo parecía tener un cierto y espeluznante matiz de fatalidad. Y lo aterraba.

—¿Quieres que llame a Yurio?

—No —respondió el moreno de manera tajante y sin siquiera mirarle—. Por favor, solo, espera fuera en lo que hablo con el doctor.

Yuuri le miró entonces a la cara, y Victor contuvo el aliento por la completa miseria que vio inundando esos ojos antaño vivaces. 

—Señor Nikiforov…

—Esperaré fuera.

 

* * *

 

—¡Yuuri, no puedes estar hablando en serio! —gritó el ruso al moreno en cuanto éste terminó de hablar.

—Lo estoy —respondió Yuuri sin más. Sosteniendo con ambas manos aquel vaso térmico de telgopor para evitar que su ex viera el temblor que éstas tenían. Habían sido unas semanas de terror.

—Yuu, cariño —dijo Victor, extendiendo sus manos sobre la mesa para tomar las suyas entre ellas. Se estremeció, la calidez de aquellas manos envolviendo las suyas no hizo más que recordarle lo helado que se sentía desde que se enteró. Tal y como si la misma muerte le quisiera acompañar hasta su fatídico final—. No puedes…

—Sí, puedo, Victor. Y lo haré. Con o sin ti debo añadir.

—¡Maldita sea, Yuuri! —gritó soltándole solo para apoyar ambos codos en la mesa y recostar su cabeza en sus manos. Una imagen tan triste.

—Es lo mejor, Victor.

—¡No, no lo es! ¡Vas a destruirlo, Yuuri! ¡Vas a romperlo y…!

—No lo hará. Él es fuerte. Más fuerte que yo, y si yo seguí después de ti… —señaló cortante. La dura verdad flotando en el aire. La acusación entredicha haciendo eco en ambos.

—Nunca me perdonaste, ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, Victor. Te lo dije y es cierto. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. 

—Es un error. Puedes investigar alguna otra terapia. Puedes pedir otra opinión. Puedes…

—No tengo tiempo, Victor —le cortó el menor con los dientes apretados de pura frustración.

Yuuri entendía. Sabía por qué Victor intentaba convencerlo. Por qué creía que aquello sería un error pero, él no sabía. No sabía lo que era escuchar cómo te daban una sentencia de muerte. No sabía que desde que había recibido esos resultados había estado como loco, buscando y leyendo todo lo que podía encontrar al respecto en cada idioma que conociera e incluso en otros en los que se ayudó con un pobre traductor. 

No sabía que casi no comía por la ansiedad y la depresión que cada día, y con cada nueva negativa que recibía, crecía en él cada vez más. Que apenas dormía porque aprovechaba esos momentos de soledad para investigar sin que su pareja lo notara. 

No sabía que tuvo que comprarse una de esas gotas que solían usarse para descansar la vista, solo para evitar que el rubio le preguntara por qué estaba siempre con los ojos rojos, para que no supiera la verdad, que estaban así de tanto llorar. Incluso llegando a ponerse bolsas de hielo sobre éstos para que la hinchazón bajara antes de que el otro volviera a su hogar.

Victor no sabía lo que era comenzar a sentirse muerto en vida con un constante tic-tac sonando sin parar.

—Yuuri. Yo… él… él va a estar para ti. Lo sé y tú también —susurró con la mirada llena de pena y humedad. De nuevo esa mirada.

Yuuri sonrió a su pesar.

—Lo sé. Me ama tanto que se quedaría a mi lado hasta el final —comentó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia fuera del local en el que habían quedado encontrarse para hablar—. Y yo lo amo lo suficiente como para evitárselo. ¿No lo entiendes, Victor? Estaría pidiéndole a un joven patinador promesa de apenas veintiséis años y con aún años por triunfar, que dejara su carrera de lado por no sé cuánto tiempo, para cuidarme. Para estar pendiente de mí. Para correr al hospital cada dos por tres cuando se acerque el final. Querer que Yurio sepa implica tener que ver cada día esa misma mirada con la que tú mismo me miras. Con pena. Con dolor. Con impotencia —se giró a mirarle nuevamente, observando como las lágrimas finalmente habían comenzado a recorrer las mejillas de su ex—. Lo amo. Lo amo tanto que no podría con la culpa. No podría descansar ni un segundo en paz sabiendo todo lo que debiera de hacer a un lado solo para tenerlo a mi lado en un final que sé distará mucho de algo bonito. No quiero que me vea mientras muero. No quiero que me vea consumirme cada día un poco más. No quiero su dolor, sus nervios, su pesar. Quiero su amor, Victor. Quiero ese amor tan bonito que supo sacarme del pozo en el que casi me hundo cuando lo nuestro no funcionó. Quiero morir recordando sus sonrisas, sus palabras de amor, sus gestos tan privados y dulces. Y quiero que, a pesar de que seguramente me crea luego una basura, en algún momento me recuerde como el Yuuri que a su forma, lo amó. No quiero que sepa nada. No quiero que lo deje todo por estar pendiente de mí. No quiero ver su pena a diario porque ya con la mía y la de los que lo sepan basta y sobra.

—Pero no hace falta que lo hieras de esa forma tan cruel para dejarlo, Yuuri —murmuró el mayor, cerrando los ojos y tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse delicadamente el rostro ahora bañado.

—Es necesario, porque él nunca me va a dejar.

—¿Cómo puedes… ?

—No te atrevas a hacer esa pregunta, Victor. No tú —espetó antes de suspirar—. Solo, lo sé. Él nunca me dejará ir si cree que tiene una mínima oportunidad. Y nada le dará esa certeza más que el que le haga creer que ya no lo amo, que nunca dejé de amarte y... que he vuelto contigo —respondió. Su tono bajando y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas hacia el final.

Cruel en verdad.

 

* * *

 

_ —¿Qué demon… ? No. ¡No! ¿Yuu-Yuuri? —preguntó una voz quebrada con obvio temor. _

_ La imagen hablaba por sí sola. No había porqué explicar lo que sus ojos tan claramente veían. _

_ Camperas tiradas al descuido.  _

_ Zapatos arrojados al azar. _

_ Sábanas enredadas a los pies de la cama, y dos cuerpos más que conocidos, encimados. Tocándose y besándose completamente desarreglados en obvio proceso de algo más. _

_ —Yu… —murmuró el moreno, haciendo a Victor delicadamente a un lado y parándose con cuidado para verlo de frente. Grabándose en sus retinas hasta lo más mínimo de aquel que tanto amaba y tanto amor le había dado, antes de endurecer sus facciones al recordar la gravedad del porqué debía de actuar. _

_ —¡¿Así que esto era, no?! _

_ —Yurio, yo… _

_ Yuuri se mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla. Era mejor no decir mucho de nada. Era mejor que aquel rubio enfurecido pensara lo peor. ‘Se lo debo’ -pensó con dolor. _

_ —¡¿Por qué?! ¡Con un demonio, Yuuri! ¡¿Por qué?! _

_ —Lo sien… _

_ —¡No me jodas, Yuuri! ¿Así que por esto es que has estado tan extraño éstas últimas semanas? ¿Por esto es que ya casi no duermes a mi lado en las noches, no? Por estar… ¿qué, recordando lo que es estar en nuestra cama abierto de piernas para tu ex? —le escupió el rubio con asco, sonriendo de manera siniestra cuando notó tanto la sorpresa como la culpa en el rostro de su… ex, o pronto a serlo— ¡Ja! ¡Vaya que resultaste un puto sin igual! _

_ —¡Yurio! —gritó Victor, asombrado del nivel de rencor que mostraba el menor. _

_ —¡Tú ni me hables, maldito viejo de mierda! ¡Eres un maldito! Siempre lo creí y siempre lo creeré. Asco me dan. ¿Se han burlado mucho a mi costa? Díganme, soy todo oídos para variar —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa ladeada que reflejaba perfectamente el asco que decía tener por esos dos delante suyo. _

_ —Yurio, no entiendes. Esto no es… _

_ —Más de dos meses —respondió Yuuri con sequedad. Silenciándolos a todos por las implicaciones de aquellas cuatro simples palabras. _

_ Yuuri contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que ahora no habría marcha atrás. _

_ Victor cerró los ojos porque entendió que Yuuri no iba a parar. _

_ Y Yuri, él dejó que, por unos cuantos segundos, su máscara de furia y odio se quebrara para dejar paso al más puro y sincero dolor. _

_ El silencio fue lo único que se escuchó por unos cuantos segundos más. _

_ —Espero que seas feliz, Katsuki. _

_ —Tú… también. _

_ —Siento que me mataste en vida, discúlpame si lo encuentro difícil de imaginar. _

_ —Sé lo fuerte que eres y de lo que eres capaz. Si yo lo superé tú tam… _

_ Yurio rio con sequedad. _

_ —Obviamente no lo superaste, sino no hubieras vuelto a encamarte con quien juraste no regresar jamás, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que fui yo quien te consoló todas esas noches en que no podías ni respirar de tanto llorar? _

_ —Yuri… _

_ —¿Recuerdas cuánto luché para que me vieras como algo más que el chico caprichoso y huraño que todos creían que era? ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces me dijiste que ya no lo amabas más?  _

_ —Yurio, no es igual, yo… _

_ —Vete —le dijo en tono ronco, apartando su mirada de ambos—. Solo vete, Yuuri. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. _

_ —Lo lamento. _

_ —No lo hagas. El iluso que creyó que finalmente había logrado enamorarte fui yo. Si tan solo… si tan solo fuera alguien más estoy seguro de que tendría una oportunidad. Pero de nuevo es él, ¿siempre va a ser él, o no? —le preguntó con suavidad, volviendo a mirarlo y buscando a su vez su esquiva mirada porque quería saber, lo necesitaba. _

_ —S-Sí —susurró el mayor. Y Yurio negó, una sonrisa rota bailando en sus labios. _

_ —¿Me amaste? _

_ —Yurio. Basta —intentó frenarle. _

_ —¿Alguna vez me amaste, Yuuri? _

_ —Sí —respondió cerrando los ojos, porque internamente, Yuuri estaba agonizando del dolor. _

_ —Pero no como a él… —sentenció ya sin preguntar porque aquello era simplemente una realidad. _

_ —N-no co… No como a él —se obligó a constatar; apretando los puños hasta sentir sus propias uñas mordiendo su piel. Y sintiendo en el hielo que se instaló en sus huesos, que con ello había sellado su final. _

 

* * *

 

De nuevo esa pesadilla. Aquel recuerdo que parecía jamás le iba a abandonar.

Era su castigo, Yuuri estaba seguro de ello. Porque nada menos que eso sería lo que le hacía recordar cada noche aquel recuerdo que más quería olvidar. Un recuerdo tan vívido que hasta podía degustar la salinidad de las lágrimas que a pura fuerza de voluntad había logrado reprimir hasta el final.

—¿Despertaste?

Él solo le miró, observándole suspirar.

—Hoy está un poco fresco, pero creo que podríamos dar un paseo, te vendrá bien sentir la brisa en el rostro.

Como cada día desde hacía más de cuatro meses, Victor entró al cuarto y dejó la bandeja que traía en manos sobre la mesa alta que encajaba perfecto contra la enorme y cómoda cama tipo hospital. 

Yuuri la odiaba. 

Era representación más cruda de la tragedia que era dormir y despertar cada día.

Casi nueve meses desde que la peor noticia de su vida le fue confirmada.

Más de seis meses desde que había dejado lo que más amaba, atrás.

Cuatro meses desde que ya no se había vuelto a parar.

Era bien sabido que ante cualquier enfermedad, el estado anímico de una persona era fundamental. Lamentablemente, y casi desde el mismo principio, Yuuri había perdido las ganas de luchar. 

_ Lo siento, señor Katsuki. Su crecimiento de glóbulos blancos y la baja drástica de los rojos. Lamento tener que decirle esto pero, tiene cáncer, señor Katsuki  _ -le dijo el primer médico aquel día ya lejano.

_ Cáncer de huesos, sí. En principio, pero si mira aquí podrá observar los conteos y… Lo lamento, sesiones de rayos no serán suficientes, señor Katsuki. Lamento decirle que todo indica que lo que en un principio creímos solo un tumor, no es tal. Lo que usted ha desarrollado es conocido como Mieloma múltiple, que es un tipo de cáncer que se inicia en los plasmocitos ubicados en los órganos que componen el sistema linfático. Estas células plasmáticas anormales llamadas células de mieloma se concentran en la médula ósea, formando tumores en los huesos de todo el cuerpo. Lamentablemente, debido a la falta de síntomas agravantes y la agresividad con la que le ha atacado, este se ha desarrollado a un ritmo alarmante y el pronóstico lamento decir que…  _ -le dijo uno de los tantos especialistas a los que en un principio consultó.

En definitiva, estaba muriendo y no había mucho más por hacer más que esperar. Cosa que Yuuri odiaba, al punto de tratar por propios medios de solucionarlo.

Sí, él había intentado suicidarse, ¡y casi lo logra!. Si no fuera porque Victor llegó justo a tiempo para darle los primeros auxilios de RCP, él estaría ahora finalmente en paz. Pero llegó, y desde entonces él se había obligado a verse constantemente observado y vigilado para no dejarlo caer en la tentación de  volverlo a intentar.

En respuesta, él le dejó de hablar.

No era solo una especie de capricho infantil o un enojo para con el ruso. No podría. Sí, quizás había estado molesto tras aquel suceso, pero lo entendía, él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo si fuera el ruso en su lugar, estaba seguro de ello. Estaba en el ADN de las personas el querer retener a sus seres queridos un poco más. Era una respuesta natural.

Sin embargo, el dejar de hablar fue algo mucho más profundo por parte de Yuuri. Fue una forma de comenzar a desprenderse de lo que fue. A tratar, de alguna forma, de acelerar ese hecho morboso de estar muerto en vida. 

Fue recluirse en su mente y vagar en sus recuerdos una y otra vez. Intentando negar todo su yo actual y vivir a través de esos recuerdos, como aquel que hasta hacía apenas unos cuantos meses fue.

Fue negar y evadirse, para poder ser feliz un poco más, intentando extender esa paz y felicidad de sus recuerdos hasta el día que finalmente se rindiera y no diera más.

Era difícil ver como Victor se esforzaba en llenar los silencios eternos y como intentaba ocultar el dolor de verle desfallecer poco a poco. Pero él se lo había advertido. Cuando aquella pantomima de falso engaño montada para su rubio ex terminó, Yuuri aprovechó el momento en el que el menor desapareció por la puerta para juntar todas sus cosas con el único objetivo de desaparecer; llegando incluso a llevarse absolutamente todas las fotos de ellos como pareja, esas que habían estado desperdigadas con orgullo por todo aquel pequeño hogar, en un vano intento de hacer que para Yurio fuera más fácil olvidarle, y seguir. Fue entonces cuando Victor, al verle en la mirada la intención de dejarle a él también atrás, le recordó el trato que habían hecho, y por más que Yuuri lo discutiera a gritos y llanto hasta quedarse ronco, Victor no dio marcha atrás. Muy firmemente, el ruso le dejó en claro que él iba a estar a su lado hasta el final, que no iba a dejar que su terquedad le dejara ir a morirse solo en algún recóndito lugar sin nadie que le sostuviera la mano.

Yuuri lo odiaba tanto como lo agradecía.

Su relación con Victor definitivamente no había sido lo que esperó. Muchos desencuentros. Demasiados y de lo más variados. Chocando por más cosas de las que jamás pensaron y terminando tan hastiados el uno del otro, que ambos fueron capaces de ver el obvio pronto final. Siendo el ligero ‘desliz’ de Victor con uno de los patrocinadores en una de las tantas fiestas de celebración por otra copa, junto a un significativo beso robado de Yuri al japonés, las razones que lo terminaron de definir.

Sin embargo, Victor se había arrepentido y eso Yuuri lo sabía bien. Así como también sabía que de alguna manera, ambos aún se amaban, aunque era algo que sabían no era igual a lo que fue, aceptando que lo suyo ya no fuera a ser más que una mera amistad. De ahí que confiara en él para que le ayudara, aún a pesar de su obvio desacuerdo con ello. Y de ahí también, que confiara en que nunca lo iba a traicionar. No con eso.

No era como si aún importara. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Tanto que incluso creía difícil que el rubio no tuviera ya a alguien más. Incluso si fuera solo por despecho. _ ‘Era algo a esperar’  _ -solía repetirse sin cesar.

 

* * *

 

Victor había tenido razón. 

Esta vez su paseo no fue al parque a pocas cuadras de la casa dónde se quedaban, sino hacia la costa, y aunque el paisaje fuera a la mar de diferente, el aroma de la playa le recordaba un poco a su hogar. 

Tenía que reconocer que Victor había hecho un excelente trabajo encontrándoles una vivienda en el lugar que él pidió, con absolutamente todas las comodidades y más. Era una pequeña pero confortable casa en la calle Allée du Château, en Marsella, Francia. Una casa preciosa a no más de un par de cuadras del hermoso parque Parc Balnéaire du Prado y pocas más para la costa, además de quedar a cinco minutos de un hospital y a quince de otro -por cualquier eventualidad-; él tenía la mejor atención que hubiera podido esperar. Victor se encargaba de todo. 

Había sido una ventaja inesperada el hecho de que él hubiera sido llamado como contacto de emergencia aquella primera vez. Algo que, con el suceso de su ruptura, las competencias, su nueva relación y toda la vida en general le hizo olvidar de cambiar. Dejándolo a Victor como su albacea. Un papel que el ruso se había tomado a cabalidad. 

Él era su enfermero, su kinesiólogo, su terapeuta, su amigo y mucho más. Era el hombro donde se había roto más veces de las que podía recordar y las manos que le ayudaron a calmar los calambres con masajes suaves. Eran las palabras que bañaban sus oídos de recuerdos dulces y tiernos para sobrepasar alguno de sus más feos episodios y el abrazo que no lo soltaba cuando no podía parar de vomitar. Era quien había corrido con él en brazos más de una vez hacia el hospital y quien se encargaba religiosamente de darle cada pastilla y seguir cada indicación nueva que le dieran los médicos del lugar.

Victor era lo mejor que podría tener en un momento así, lo cuál lo hacía sentirse una tremenda basura por seguir deseando fuera alguien más.

—Sé que no me vas a responder —dijo Victor, arrastrando la silla de ruedas en la que se hallaba sentado—, pero de verdad quisiera saber por qué elegiste venir a... aquí de entre todos los lugares.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza hacia su regazo, recordando.

—Fue por él, ¿no es así?. Aquí, fue algo especial, ¿cierto?

_ ‘¿Especial?’  _ Sí, podría decirse así. Se quedaba corto en realidad. Allí, luego de una dolorosa discusión y en medio de los nervios de la competencia en la que estaban enfrentándose, por primera vez se dijeron  _ ‘te amo _ ’. Allí, entre la oscuridad de la noche llena de besos ansiosos, ambos se dijeron las cosas más bonitas que un enamorado podría decir y escuchar. Y, ansioso por retener sus mejores pensamientos hasta el final, fue el único lugar en el que pudo pensar a la hora de dejar todo atrás.

Yuuri asintió, y giró la cabeza para mirar el mar. Lo extrañaba, tanto que el dolor de su cuerpo ni siquiera se podía comparar. Extrañaba todo de su pequeño gato rubio. Sus mañas. Sus caricias. Sus mimos y sus enfados. Todo. Lo bueno. Lo malo. Completo y por entero. Simplemente lo amaba tal y como era, y había sido tan bonito haberse sentido amado igual…

 

* * *

 

—Yuuri. Yuuri, vamos, cariño, por favor. ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, joder, despierta!

—Señor, necesitamos espacio para…

—¡La presión está cayendo! ¡Código azul, código azul!

—¡Yuuri! —gritó desesperado porque era él quien a pesar de todo el tiempo que tuvo a su lado, aún no estaba listo para dejarlo marchar.

—Señor debe retirarse, no podemos lidiar con usted ahora mismo. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Por favor... —gimió de forma lastimera—… él es… él…

—Lo entiendo, señor. Pero, por favor… —le respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa tensa mientras tomaba su brazo para guiarlo fuera del lío que se había armado alrededor de esa pequeña cama.

—¡No está respondiendo! ¡Lo perdemos!

—Vamos, vamos… —murmuró uno de los médicos mientras prácticamente le aplastaba el pecho debido a los movimientos de reanimación.

—Diez miligramos de epinefrina, ¡ya! ¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! Cargando a ciento cincuenta. ¡tres, dos, uno, ahora!. Elevando a doscientos. Cargando en tres, dos, uno… 

—¡Tenemos pulso!

—Pulso lento pero constante.

—¿Presión?

—Presión y oxígeno en ascenso.

—Bien. Lo tenemos. Manténgalo en observación constante. Ahora que los órganos están comprometidos su estado puede decaer rápidamente y sin aviso —dijo el médico a cargo con evidente cansancio.

—Doc-doctor —susurró Victor, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de aquel cuerpo pálido, escuálido y lleno de tubos que ahora se hallaba casi perdido entre las sábanas blancas de aquella cama estéril.

—Señor Nikiforov —suspiró el hombre, quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos antes de volverle a mirar—. Hemos hecho cuanto pudimos. Por el momento está fuera de peligro pero, debe prepararse. Su situación se ha alargado casi milagrosamente, pero su cuerpo ya no puede resistir el esfuerzo y sus órganos han comenzado a fallar. Debo advertirle, creo que debería de despedirse en cuanto el señor Katsuki despierte de los sedantes. No creo que le quede mucho más —le dijo el médico a Victor con todo el tacto que fue capaz de mostrar. Lamentablemente, uno como médico se iba insensibilizando lentamente de tales cosas. No era ni el primer ni el último familiar al que le tendría que decir algo similar.

—No. No. Él no… no puede… él…

—Lo lamento. Avíseme enseguida si nota cualquier cambio en los monitores o su respiración.

 

* * *

 

—Victor.

—Yu… ¡Yurio! ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo…?

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Q-quién? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a preguntar, la sorpresa aún evidentemente en todos sus rasgos. Así como también el cansancio y el obvio pesar.

—No te hagas. Sé que no hay… tiempo —dijo, respirando hondo antes de la palabra final—. Solo, dime, ¿dónde está?

—No creo que debieras…

—¡¿Dime dónde demonios está, Victor?! —gritó el rubio, fúrico. 

Victor negó suavemente antes de resoplar. Una amarga sonrisa surcando su rostro al recordar.

—Él tenía razón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio con desconcierto.

—Él, Yuuri me dijo que tú nunca lo dejarías si creyeras que tenías la más mínima posibilidad. No se equivocó, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo jamás… Yo debí… —respondió, recordándolo todo ahora desde una nueva perspectiva, y apretando sus puños en consecuencia por la inmensa bronca que le daba todo.

—No es tu culpa. Le dije que no era justo pero, ya sabes cómo… es... No puedes mostrarte culpable o enojado ahora, Yurio.

—¿Qué tan mal…?

Victor negó y el rostro del rubio se contrajo de una fea manera por el más puro dolor.

Había llegado tarde.

—Está en la etapa final. Tuvo un, episodio, ayer en la mañana. Ya de por sí es un milagro que haya durado hasta hoy. Le quedan quizás horas, nada más. Su cuerpo; debo advertirte, Yurio. Yuuri, él no es. Él no está ni cerca a cómo lo recuerdas. Y no, no exagero. No tienes idea de lo que la enfermedad ha hecho con él, y quizás hubiera sido mejor nunca lo sepas —dijo, suspirando antes de seguir con lo que quería decir—. Pero sé cómo eres, y sé que no te irás sin verlo así que solo me queda advertirte. No sé lo que esperas pero bórralo antes de entrar, él no es quién era. No ha hablado en los últimos siete meses. Está literalmente a piel y huesos. Apenas me reconoce ya. Yo, yo ya me he despedido. Solo esperaba, tengo que esperar a que… —murmuró, luchando estoicamente con la nueva tanda de lágrimas que se le querían escapar—. Es aquella puerta —señaló sin más.

Yurio siguió con la vista hacia donde su dedo señalaba. Cuadrando los hombros y respirando hondo antes de encaminarse a paso rápido hacia el único sitio donde sabía debía estar.

Ahogando un lamento agónico nacido de lo más hondo de su pecho ante la imagen que lo recibió nada más entrar.

—Yuuri —dijo casi con reverencia—. Yuuri, amor.

Como si su propia voz hubiera roto un velo, Yurio se apresuró de golpe al lado de aquella persona que era solo un triste eco de lo que otrora fue. Consumido en verdad.

—Yuuri, ya llegué, amor.

—Mmm… Yuri… —murmuró demasiado bajo la voz rasposa y ronca del mayor. Sorprendiéndolo hasta las lágrimas porque no solo lo reconociera sino que también le contestara. 

—Sí, amor, soy yo. Ya vine.

—Mm… est-toy cnsad-o.

—Shhh, duerme entonces, cariño.

—Yu-ri… te extra-ño

—Estoy aquí, mi amor. Ya vine. Mírame, estoy aquí. Yuuri, por favor. Mírame, amor —rogó con voz ahogada por los ríos de lágrimas que ya surcaban su piel. Observando como esos preciosos ojos cafés revoloteaban como perdidos hasta poder enfocarse brevemente en él.

—Yu…

—Sí, amor. Vine. Ya llegué.

—Mmm… ¿es mu-y tadde? Qu-ero d-dorm-ir un p-poco maaaás.

—Tranquilo, es temprano. Vuelve a dormir otro rato. Me quedaré aquí.

—Yuri…

Yuri se sorprendió al verse de golpe reflejado en esas opacas irises, ahora aparentemente más atentas.

—Yuri...

—Sí, amor, soy yo…

—No. No me olvid-des. N-no, no me…

—¡Nunca! No podría. Jamás, Yuuri. Yuuri...

—T-te, t a-mo, mmi Yu-ri. Re-ecue-me…

—Siempre te recordaré, katsudon. Siempre serás parte de mí, mi amor. Te amo, yo...

—Gra...ci…

—¿Yuuri? ¡¿Yuuri?! ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡No, por favor! ¡Un poco más! ¡Solo un poco más, amor! ¡Por favor! ¡P-por favor! ¡Noooooo!    
  


*

  
__**Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor**  
Recuérdame  
No llores por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás  
A solas yo te cantaré  
Soñando en regresar  
  
Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar  
Recuérdame  
Si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste canto te acompañará  
  
Hasta que en mis brazos estés  
Recuérdame...

**Author's Note:**

> Iujuuuu, al fin lo terminé!! Este OS me deprimió más de lo que estaba mientras lo hacía, pero fue bastante catártico. Hay muchos pensamientos míos aquí. Pensamientos de cuando pasé algo similar, de ahora, y hasta de lo que vendrá U.u   
> En fin, no sé si entre realmente en el reto porque fue publicado más de media hora después peeero, igual quería subirlo :v 
> 
> Espero que, a pesar de lo sad, les haya gustado!! y, pos ya saben, votos, comentarios son más que bienvenidos gente!! ;)
> 
> Por cierto, si se quedaron con algunas dudas espero esto las responda:
> 
> *Yuuri no quiere que ni Yurio ni su familia sufran a su lado, por eso 'huye'  
> *Victor le fue infiel y, quizás por culpa quizás por amor o por ambas, siente le debe este favor.  
> *Yurio sí siguió con su vida. O al menos como podía, hasta que por error, recibió una notificación de los estudios de su ex en su computadora, la cual casi no tocaba y había quedado en la cuenta de Yuuri. De ahí que haya comenzado a buscarlo.  
> *No, Yurio no lo encontró a la primera. Realmente le costó. Por eso dice 'tarde', porque siente que demoró mucho en encontrarlo y que perdió la oportunidad de unos momentos más.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo. Quizás debía de haberlo puesto pero la verdad es que sino iba a ser demasiado y, nahh, creo que así quedó con lo justo y necesario. Solo les dejo los datos porque incluso yo me quedé con esas dudas =P
> 
> Ahora sí, es casi la 1am, meee largo a dormir!! ;)  
> Nos leemos! Besos!  
> *Guadi*


End file.
